Edmon digivolve to
by Moon Dolphin
Summary: Hmmm... now what would happen if the three Eds were chosen to be digidestined? I wonder...
1. The Beginning

Edmon Digivolve To. By Moon Dolphin  
  
Chapter 1 It was another night in the cul-de-sac. Well, not really. It all started when Ed and Double-Dee were sleeping over at Eddy's house. "This'll be so much fun! We can stay up all night watching scary movies and buttering toast!" said Ed excitingly. "I hope nothing unusual will happen" said Double-Dee. "The more unusual, the better" said Eddy. Later that night (at like, one-in-the-morning), the three Eds were watching TV. "Haven't we seen this movie?" asked Eddy. Ed laughed his dumb laugh.  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen, a portal appeared out of nowhere. The portal had little ones and zeros in it. Out of the portal came an egg. This wasn't any ordinary egg. This one had to be at least the size of an ostrich egg. It had shammerock decorations on it.  
  
Ed was reading a dictionary. "Double Dee, what does "uttered" mean?" asked Ed. "Uttered" is to speak" said Double Dee. Ed thought for a moment. "Uttered toast!!!" shouted Ed. "I'm getting a snack" said Double-Dee. When Double-Dee went into the kitchen, he discovered the strange egg on the floor. "Hello? An odd, unearthly specimen" observed Double-Dee. "Why it's an egg!"  
  
Double-Dee brought it in the living room and kept it warm in a blanket. "What do you got there?" asked Eddy. "Nothing" said Double-Dee. "C'mon, Double Dee, what is it?" asked Eddy. "Is it bacon?" asked Ed. He took the blanket off to reveal the surprise. "It's an egg" said Eddy. Ed snatched the egg from Double-Dee's arms. "I saw this in a movie! The egg grows arms and legs and attacks the city with ear wax!" shouted Ed. He dropped the egg by accident and it rolled to the bottom of the stairs. "After that egg!" shouted Double-Dee. When they found the egg, Double- Dee picked it up. "Are those cracks?" observed Eddy. The egg that Double-Dee was holding was hatching. "This will get us into the world record book!" said Double-Dee excitingly. As soon as the egg stopped forming cracks, a round creature with beady eyes, folded cat ears, a cat nose, whiskers and red circles on her cheek popped out of it. She saw that Double-Dee was holding her. "Daddy!" the creature blurted out. "What is it?" asked Ed. "Redondomon" said the creature ("redondo" means round in Spanish). She hopped out of the egg and bounced into the kitchen. Ed followed her.  
  
"Aw, hello, little ball thingy. Would you like a drink?" asked Ed. He got a pitcher of lemonade out of the refrigerator and poured Redondomon a glass. Ed put the glass down and Redondomon a glass. She drank it as quickly as possible.  
  
She bounced upstairs to Double-Dee's parents' room. "If my parents find out about this, they'll call the police!" panicked Double-Dee. "Sush" said Eddy. Redondomon sneaked into Double-Dee's parents' room. She hopped onto the edge of the mother's bed. Double-Dee quickly snatched Redondomon off his mother's bed. "Daddy" said Redondomon. "Listen up; I'm NOT your daddy. I don't want mom OR dad to find out about you, so you should really be quiet" said Double-Dee. He put Redondomon on the ground and she urinated on the carpet. "Aw, and I just cleaned this carpet" said Double-Dee. He took a sponge and cleaned up the mess. After that, he, Redondomon, Ed and Eddy went to bed. Double-Dee slept next to the creature that was just born that night.  
  
Tomorrow morning, Ed, Double-Dee and Eddy woke up to a beautiful Saturday morning. Redondomon was hopping on top of Double-Dee's stomach. "Why good morning, future test spaceman" said Double-Dee. "Are you hungry?" Redondomon nodded. He got her a snack of cookies. Afterwards, she decided to stare at Ed's feet, which was covered with flies.  
  
As soon as Double-Dee said goodbye to his two friends, Redondomon wasn't feeling too good. "Anything wrong?" asked Double-Dee. Redondomon started glowing brightly. Double-Dee covered his eyes. As soon as Redondomon stopped glowing, she no longer looked like herself. Now she was a bigger, round blue creature with cat ears, cat eyes, four little paws and a folded back spike on her head. "My, what happened?" asked Double-Dee. "Surprise! I'm Puntomon now" said the creature ("punto" means spike in Spanish). "And you're my digimon partner!" A devise that looked like a small digital timer with a watch and virtual lines that kept going up and down appeared on the table.  
  
Was that a cute chapter or what?! 


	2. Mmmm buttered toast

Chapter 2  
  
"What's this?" asked Double-Dee as he picked up the gadget.  
  
"That's a digivice" said Puntomon.  
  
"What did you say about you being my digimon partner?" asked Double- Dee.  
  
"You are a digidestined" said Puntomon. Double-Dee was shocked.  
  
"A dididi. a dididi" he said in surprise.  
  
"That's right!" commented Puntomon. "The digivice does something great, but I'm not gonna tell you" said Puntomon.  
  
Double-Dee went outside. He decided to hide his digimon under his shirt. His two friends approached him. He took his digimon out of his shirt.  
  
"What happened to that round red thing?" asked Eddy.  
  
"It seems that she had mutated" said Double-Dee.  
  
"Salutations" said Puntomon.  
  
"We have something to tell you" said Eddy.  
  
"2 + 2 = 3!" shouted Ed.  
  
"It's not that" said Eddy. "We'd like to show you OUR new friends!" Ed and Eddy took two little, round digimon from behind their backs.  
  
"This is Timidomon" said Ed ("Timido" means shy in Spanish). He looked like a green ball with wings, a halo and a pacifier in his mouth.  
  
"This is Dientemon" said Eddy ("diente" means tooth in Spanish). He looked like a purple ball with a swirl on his head and a big tooth sticking out of his mouth.  
  
"We also have these whatever-they're-calleds" said Ed. He showed them their digivices  
  
"Those are digivices" said Double-Dee.  
  
"What are they used for?" asked Eddy.  
  
"You'll see" said Puntomon.  
  
"Eddy, where do babies come from?" asked Ed for no reason.  
  
"Don't tell anyone about digimons" said Double-Dee.  
  
"Do you come from the planet of the BBQ bunnies in search of broccoli bakers?" Ed asked Timidomon.  
  
"You sure have an imagination" said Timidomon. "We come from the Digital World.  
  
"It's a world that's. um. digital" said Puntomon.  
  
"Amazing" said Double-Dee.  
  
"ED!!!!" shouted Sara.  
  
"What is it, baby sister?" asked Ed.  
  
"Mom says to clean your room!" shouted Sara. Just then, Timidomon and Dientemon popped out from behind Ed and Eddy's back and blew bubbles at her.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" screamed Sara. She ran away from the Ed boys.  
  
"Great, guys. One more surprise attack like that and we're gonna be caught" said Eddy.  
  
"Nice ambush" said Ed.  
  
Tomorrow morning, Rolf was finished building his robot made out of farming tools.  
  
"Finally, the son of the Shepard has built his mechanical beast! He is like a son to me" said Rolf with a tear in his eye.  
  
The Ed boys were on the street with their digimon. Dientemon and Timidomon started digivolving. After they started glowing, they turned into different creatures. Dientemon digivolved to Selvamon ("selva" is short for "selvaggio" which means wild in Italian). He looked like a purple fuzzy ball with big feet, wolf ears and fangs. Timidomon digivolved to Colamon ("cola" means tail in Spanish). He looked like one of those electric toy weasels that played with the ball. So he basically looked like a brown weasel with black stripes, a striped tail and no arms or legs.  
  
"Who are you guys?" asked Ed.  
  
"I'm Selvamon" said Selvamon.  
  
"And I'm Colamon" said Colamon.  
  
"Congratulations, guys" said Puntomon.  
  
"When Rolf went and checked on his robot, he found out that it came alive and escaped through the wall.  
  
"The son of the Shepard has been robbed!" shouted Rolf.  
  
"What's that?" asked Colamon as he saw the robot in the distance.  
  
"Get back here!" shouted Rolf. "Or you will get a taste of great- nana's medicine!" The robot aimed his target at the Ed boys.  
  
"Get outta the way!" shouted Puntomon. The Ed boys ran in separate directions before the robot's laser could even hit them.  
  
"Rolf is your robot trying to kill us?" asked Double-Dee.  
  
"Not in the name of my grandfather will I let him do that!" shouted Rolf.  
  
"Oink" oinked his pig (who came into the scene unexpectingly). Puntomon, Colamon and Selvamon decided to battle the robot.  
  
"Bubble blow!" shouted Puntomon the bubbles barely harmed the robot.  
  
"Wild whirl!" shouted Selvamon. The attack only did a little damage.  
  
"We have no other choice" said Colamon. Just then, Ed, Double-Dee and Eddy's digivices started glowing.  
  
"What's happening?" asked Eddy.  
  
"Puntomon digivolve to. Elegantemon!"  
  
"Colamon digivolve to. Amigachomon!"  
  
"Selvamon digivolve to. Furettomon!"  
  
"Is it just me, or did they get a lot bigger?" asked Eddy.  
  
"Are my underpants on backwards?" asked Ed. The rookie-leveled digimon looked beautiful. It wasn't long until all the kids in the cul-de- sac were starring in amazement. Elegantemon ("elegante" is Spanish for smart) looked like a cat with a patch on his eye wearing a really big shirt with wings on his back and a halo over his head. Amigachomon ("amigacho" is Spanish for pal) looked like a blue lizard that stood on two feet, had giant claws, weasel ears and a weasel tail. Furettomon ("furetto" is Italian for ferret) basically looked like a two-and-a-half foot tall ferret that stood on two legs.  
  
"Spiral bash!" shouted Amigachomon. The robot was affected by the attack.  
  
"Violet paw!" shouted Elegantemon.  
  
"Just one more attack and the robot will be done for!" shouted Ed. "Then we get a year supply of gravy." The robot shot his laser at Amigachomon.  
  
"Thunder nails!" shouted Furettomon. When the attack hit the robot, it fell over and started smoking.  
  
"ALRIGHT!!! YOU GUYS ARE SO COOL!!!" shouted Eddy as he hugged Furettomon.  
  
"How come I haven't heard of you along time ago?" asked Double-Dee.  
  
"Are you a chicken?" Ed asked Amigachomon.  
  
"Eee-gads! What are those?" asked Jimmy as he looked at the digimon.  
  
"They're just. uh. figments of your imagination" said Double-Dee. The Eds and the digimon ran home. This story's not over yet, though. At least not until it says "the end." 


	3. Help!

Chapter 3  
  
"Gravy" said Ed.  
  
"Why do you keep saying that?" asked Amigachomon.  
  
"Because I am one with the gravy" said Ed.  
  
Meanwhile, at Double-Dee's place, Elegantemon was running all over the place.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Double-Dee. Elegantemon ran up to him and held his hands.  
  
"I heard from my friends in Digiworld that the three maidens are attacking!" she panicked.  
  
"Who are the three maidens?" asked Double-Dee.  
  
"They're these three evil princesses who want to keep taking over the Digital World until they find these three boys they want to marry" said Elegantemon.  
  
"Odd" said Double Dee. He went to tell Ed and Eddy.  
  
"That sounds oddly familiar" said Double-Dee.  
  
"Would they like it if I show them my pet donut?" asked Ed.  
  
"This is serious. The three maidens are very bad news" said Amigachomon.  
  
Meanwhile in the Digital World, digimon everywhere were running for their lives. The three maidens were releasing digimon everywhere. The maidens were digidestined too, just their digimon partners really didn't like being evil (just like Wormmon didn't like being evil when Ken was the digimon emperor).  
  
"I love happy endings" said maiden #1.  
  
"Do you really like being a bad girl?" asked maiden #1's digimon partner Bellomon ("bello" means beautiful in Italian).  
  
"Release DarkParrotmon" said maiden #2.  
  
"As you wish" said maiden #2's digimon partner Sensimon ("sensi" is short for sensitive). She pressed the button and a giant dark bird came out of the cage at the edge of the castle.  
  
Don't worry, I'll tell you what the three maiden's digimon partners look like later in the story! 


	4. Edvolution

Chapter 4  
  
"We have to go to Digiworld!" shouted Amigachomon.  
  
"How?" asked Double-Dee.  
  
"We have to find something with technology in it" said  
  
"Let's baste the turkey" said Ed.  
  
"What about that TV?" asked Elegantemon.  
  
"Why that's brilliant" said Double-Dee.  
  
"Get your digivices" said Furettomon. They went to Ed's room to approach the TV.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Ed.  
  
"Hold the digivices up to the TV" said Amigachomon. The Eds did so. A portal appeared.  
  
"What's that?" asked Eddy.  
  
"That my friend, is the Digital portal" said Furettomon. "Let's go through!" The Eds got sucked into the portal and they were out of Ed's room.  
  
As soon as they were in the Digital World, they saw an evil dark bird digimon.  
  
"Greetings. I'm DarkParrotmon" said DarkParrotmon.  
  
"HELLO, FRIEND!!!" shouted Ed.  
  
"Oh no!" panicked Elegantemon. "Violet paw!" Her claw began lighting up with a bright glow and she slashed DarkParrotmon.  
  
"Spiral bash!" shouted Amigachomon. He aimed his claw at DarkParrotmon and a red and blue spiral came out of the palm of his hand. The attack didn't even affect him. Amigachomon attacked again, but nothing happened.  
  
"Why isn't anything working?!" panicked Ed.  
  
"Ebony storm!" shouted DarkParrotmon. Black lightning came storming down on Amigachomon, Elegantemon and Furettomon. They lost ¾ of their lives.  
  
"Change some more" shouted Double-Dee. "I believe in you!" All three digimon were shocked. That was the one thing they wanted their human partners to say all this time. Eddy looked at his digivice.  
  
"Our digivices!" cried Eddy. They began to glow just like when they digivolved to rookie. Their partners started glowing too.  
  
"Elegantemon digivolve to. Plumamon!"  
  
"Amigachomon digivolve to. Frescomon!"  
  
"Furettomon digivolve to. Potentemon!"  
  
Plumamon basically looked like a gryphon. She was a bird that stood on four legs, had tiny gryphon ears, a scorpion tail, a unicorn horn and a lightning bolt symbol on her body. Frescomon looked like a shelless turtle that stood on two legs, had a fin, a pair of thick claws a harpoon and a plain mask that covered his face with hairs sticking out of it. Potentemon looked like a giant brown weasel with goat horns.  
  
"No way am I draggin' that home" said Eddy.  
  
"Gravy?" asked Ed.  
  
"Maximum speed!" shouted Potentemon. His eyes and body glowed bright red and he butted into DarkParrotmon.  
  
"Mach 11 uppercut!" shouted Plumamon. She made her front claw into a fist and punched the enemy really hard.  
  
"Ebony storm!" shouted DarkParrotmon. He attacked again and because he was an ultimate digimon, Plumamon's, Frescomon and Potentemon's health still went down.  
  
"Annihilating freeze!" shouted Frescomon. Plumamon attacked again hoping that DarkParrotmon would faint. Unfortunately, his health only went down to 1/350.  
  
"One more hit!" shouted Eddy.  
  
"Annihilating freeze!" shouted Frescomon. An ice beam came out of his harpoon and hit DarkParrotmon. He finally fell down dead.  
  
"You guys are the coolest!" shouted Eddy. The champion-leveled digimon started glowing. They then devolved back to their rookie forms, Eleganemon, Amigachomon and Furettomon. Ed then pulled an egg out of his pocket.  
  
"Egg?" he asked for no reason. Double-Dee was gazing at Elegantemon.  
  
"You mean you don't stay at those forms?" asked Double-Dee.  
  
"Nope" said Elegantemon.  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but this "defeating a giant, black bird" things is probably step one in finding out who the "three maidens" are" said Eddy. 


	5. Ed we there yet?

Chapter 5  
  
Meanwhile, at the three maidens' castle, they were ordering around their digimon.  
  
"Hey Pazzesmon, get me another beverage" said one of the maidens.  
  
"Alright, your Haines" said Pazzesmon. She went to the kitchen to fetch another soda.  
  
"Sensimon, I said I wanted maroon nail polish, not a moron" said the second maiden.  
  
"This IS the maroon nail polish you asked for" said Sensimon.  
  
"I was talking about you."  
  
"There's the castle! Let's go!" shouted Amigatchomon.  
  
"That looks like the castle from "The Evil Toenail Minions from Glakemtopia" said Ed. They ran over to the castle as fast as they could.  
  
"We're almost there" said Eddy. They ran up to the castle. Unfortunately, they found out that the castle was being guarded by Guardromon.  
  
"What do we do?" asked Ed.  
  
"I have an idea" said Double-Dee. They jumped into a bush and moved around in it until they were at the gate.  
  
"Um. we're VIP digimon" said Double-Dee in a fake voice. "My name's. Cuddle. chu. Cuddlechumon."  
  
"Alright, Cuddlechumon. You're allowed in" said the guardromon. He opened the gate so he could let to "bush" in.  
  
"You're a genius, Double-Dee" said Eddy.  
  
"Quiet" said Double-Dee. They stepped out of the bush and headed upstairs. It was a long way up.  
  
"I think the three maidens' room is on the top floor" said Elegantemon. They climbed and climbed until they got to the very top floor. Up there was a huge room with three thrones in it.  
  
"This place is huge" said Eddy.  
  
"Going somewhere?" asked one of the three maidens when they came into the room. Their faces were hidden behind fans.  
  
"Hey. their just kids, like we are!"  
  
"Who are you, anyways?" asked Double-Dee.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" asked one of the maidens. They finally folded up the fans that were covering their faces and revealed their true identities.  
  
"The Kanker sisters!" shouted Eddy in surprise.  
  
"And you're not going to stop us from marrying you" said Lee  
  
How could the Kanker sisters be digidestined too? Why did it take me so long to update this story? Tune in next time for this Ed-tastic saga! 


	6. It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Ed

"I can't believe what I'm seeing" said Double Dee. "The Kanker sisters are digidestined?!?!"  
  
"Yep" said Marie.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"You see, it started a few weeks ago. May and I were playing video games until suddenly, three giant eggs popped out of the screen without warning. So did two strange devices. As soon as the digimon eggs hatched, we decided to make the little buggers our slaves. They got better and better at it as they digivolved. As soon as we heard about this "Digital World", we headed there and rented this castle. We decided that we wanted to rule this world and cause pain and suffering on to the other stinkymon- I mean- digimon."  
  
"How dare you!" shouted Eddy. "The whole point of digimon partners is commitment and friendship, not slavery!"  
  
"Well too bad."  
  
"Anyway, you heard what we said" said Lee.  
  
"Are you sure you would like to do this?" asked Bellomon.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"We're going to beat their butts if it's the last thing we ever do!" said Eddy.  
  
"Tell you what" said Marie. "Let's digimon battle. If you guys win, you're free to go."  
  
"Phew" said Double-Dee.  
  
"But if you loose, you have to marry us!"  
  
"Marry you!?!?! Unless we're living in the middle ages, and we're not, we're too young to get married!"  
  
"First up is Furettomon vs. Bellomon." said Marie. Bellomon walked over to the arena. The Eds saw that she looked like a skinny, white rabbit that stood on two feet, had a dress on and a pair of wings. Marie held up a teddy bear. "The battle rolaye will start when I squeak Stuffy-Uppems" She squeaked the bear. "Go!"  
  
"You think you can beat me, huh?" asked Furettomon. "Furettomon digivolve to. Potentemon!"  
  
"This really isn't my day" sighed Bellomon. "Bellomon warp-digivolve to. Madellomon!" Right there appeared a large white dog with hooves pointed ears sticking down, antenna-like wiggles on her head, a pair of wings, ten tails and a quilt on her back. "Pattern destroyer!" she shouted. A swirl of colors blew around Potentemon and it almost knocked him out.  
  
"Ugg. I can't go on. I'm so hungry." Eddy was surprised at how strong Lee's digimon was.  
  
"C'mon! Just go a little further!"  
  
"Maximum speed!" The attack shot out at Madellomon and got her. She was still alive and kicking, though.  
  
"Pattern destroyer!" shouted Madellomon. She attacked again and got Potentemon right there on the spot. He finally fell over and de-digivolved back to Furettomon.  
  
"Furettomon!" shouted Eddy. He ran over to him and put him on his lap. "Speak to me."  
  
".you're on my foot" Furettomon said in a faint voice.  
  
"You're looking pretty weak right about now, boyfriends" said May.  
  
"How is it that your digimon is a lot stronger that all three of ours put together?" asked Double-Dee.  
  
"That's because you only use lame regular digivolving. We Kankers use warp-digivolving. That means your dealing with mega digimon!"  
  
"That's one out of three."  
  
"Next up is Amigachomon vs. Sensimon" said May.  
  
What'll happen next? Stay tuned! 


	7. One for the money, two for the show, thr...

Phew. sorry 'bout that million year hiatus there.  
  
Amigachomon stepped up. He was punching and kicking the air to prepare himself.  
  
"I can't loose" he said to himself. "I just can't." A different digimon stepped up. This one looked like a purple pony with huge, black eyelashes, diamond hooves, and a silver horn on her head."  
  
"I'm Sensimon" this digimon said ("sensi" is short for "sensitive").  
  
"My goodness" said Double-Dee. "She's beautiful."  
  
"Here I go! Amigachomon digivolve to. Frescomon!"  
  
"Let the battle begin!" shouted Marie. She squeaked the bear and everything began.  
  
"Sensimon warp-digivolve to. Signoramon! ("Signora means lady in Italian)" This digimon looked like a woman with purple koromon ears, tiger claws, a mask covering her eyes, a fluffy horse tail, and hooves on her feet.  
  
"Hurry up, so we can get married!" shouted Lee. Sensimon looked at her with a sad face. Since she knew that she was going to suffer a fate worse than death if she didn't battle, she went on with it anyway.  
  
"Impulsive flare!" she shouted. A powerful flame shot out of her arms and hit Frescomon. He got so dizzy that he fainted and was immediately knocked out.  
  
"This isn't fair!" shouted Eddy. "This is practically cheating!"  
  
"Yes, Eddy" said Double-Dee. "I do believe that this is slightly one- sided." Frescomon held his head up and lifted up his claw. He held that position for three seconds and then fell unconscious again. He glowed brightly and dedigivolved back to Amigachomon.  
  
"Why does this have to happen now!" cried Ed. He ran over and picked his unconscious friend up. He ran off the platform with his trademark slanted-back run and cried.  
  
"Up next, it's Elegantemon vs. Pazzesmon!" shouted Marie.  
  
"Release May's digimon!" shouted Lee. The gate opened up and right there was a digimon that looked like a gold-colored kitten, except it had ears with three points on the tips of them.  
  
"Sorry, guy" said Eddy. "We may just have to make the rules fair for a change."  
  
Stay tuned! 


	8. Another one bites the Ed

Eddy ran over to Furettomon, who was lying still on the ground.  
  
"Wake up" he said.  
  
".wa?" asked Furettomon.  
  
"Have you regained your energy yet?  
  
"Almost."  
  
"C'mon, then!" Eddy grabbed furettomon and dragged him into the battle arena.  
  
"Hey!" said Marie. "We were about to start the third battle!" Eddy put his hands on his hips and gave an encouraging grin.  
  
"Play the game fairly or don't play at all."  
  
"Furettomon digivolve to. Potentemon!" As soon as Furettomon changed into his champion level, he stepped forward on the battling arena.  
  
"I'm going too!" shouted Elegantemon. "Elegantemon digivolve to. Plumamon!" Plumamon flew onto the battling arena and scratched the ground."  
  
"I mind as well join" said Amigachomon. "Amigachmon digivolve to. Frescomon!"  
  
"What?" asked May. "Three against one? That ain't fair!"  
  
"You weren't playing fairly to begin with" said Double Dee.  
  
"Annihilating freeze!" shouted Frescomon (hopefully, you know what the attacks look like from reading chapter 4). The attack missed Signoramon by a little.  
  
"Mystic bolt!" she shouted. The purple lightning bolt hit all three digimon and weakened them all over again.  
  
"Digivolve!" shouted Ed.  
  
"We'll try" said Frescomon. He stood there for a second. "I just can't do it, Ed!"  
  
"Believe!" Frescomon glowed brightly and Ed, Edd and Eddy's digivices were going berserk.  
  
"What's happening?" asked Double-Dee.  
  
"Prepare to believe, Double-dee!" said Eddy.  
  
"Frescomon digivolve to. Tortugamon!"  
  
"Potentemon digivolve to. Zannadramon!"  
  
"Plumamon digivolve to. MegaPlumamon!"  
  
". they. they changed again." said Eddy. Right in front of them were three perfect ultimate-level digimon. The first one, Tortugamon, looked like a giant green tortoise with spikes and jewls on his back, an unusually long tail and a little horn on his head. The second one, Zannadramon, looked like a Chinese dragon with four legs, a dog's head, wiggly ears, a huge horn on his head, and a huge pair of tusks. The last one, MegaPlumamon, looked like a giant bird with a T-rex's body a pair of wings, and a whole lot of armor.  
  
"Impulsive flare!" shouted Signoramon. MegaPlumamon flew into the air and Signoramon's attack ended up hitting the wall. She looked around. "That turtle thing looks like a decent target." She attacked and Tortugamon defended it with his tail.  
  
"I don't understand" said Lee. Signoramon saw Zannadramon and got some ideas.  
  
"Summoning sea spirit!" shouted Zannadramon. A blue ghost that looked like a shark came charging at her. She once again unleashed her Impulsive flare attack on him, but the attacks hit each other, thus making a huge explosion.  
  
"Tsunami force!" shouted Tortugamon. A blue tornado came out of a green glow and swirled toward Signoramon. She was hit pretty badly.  
  
"Surely three ultimates can defeat a mega!" said Double-Dee excitingly. "Right? Am I right?"  
  
"Double-Dee, aren't you forgetting?" asked Eddy. "The Kanker's digimon didn't like being their partners or battling! We shouldn't kill them!"  
  
"My goodness Eddy, you're right!"  
  
"Jeez, and I thought you were the smart one." Signoramon held MegaPlumamon up against a wall and started pummeling at her face.  
  
"I really don't want to do this, but I don't have a choice" she said nicely. MegaPlumamon accepted that and kept getting pummeled.  
  
"Hold it right there!" said Johnny 2x4's voice. The three Eds looked behind them couldn't believe what they saw. Johnny, Kevin, Nazz, Jimmy, Rolf, and Sara were right there glaring at the Kanker sisters.  
  
Could the cul-de-sac kids possibly be standing up for the Ed boys? Stay tuned!  
  
PS, I have a special surprise at the end of this fic, which is pretty soon! 


	9. A million points of Ed

Eddy, amazed at what he saw, stared at the group with an unbelievable look in his eyes.  
  
"But." he started. "But how did you get here from the real world?!"  
  
"Duh!" said Johnny. "You left your portal open!"  
  
"Wasn't the portal Elegantemon's responsibility?" asked Double Dee. Everyone looked at MegaPlumamon.  
  
"Look on the bright side" said Eddy. "If it weren't for her, the other kids wouldn't be here to help."  
  
"C'mon, Pazzesmon" said May. "Warp-digivolve to Uragamon and finish the job."  
  
"I refuse" said Pazzesmon. "Personally May, I think you're a heartless jerk. I don't need this life." She walked away.  
  
MegaPlumamon, Tortugamon and Zannadramon were still fighting Signoramon the best they could.  
  
Summoning sea spirit!" shouted Zannadramon. The attack struck Signoramon in the gut.  
  
"Over here, Kanker sisters!" shouted Sara. "You're a bunch of creeps! My brother may be a complete loser, but I'm not letting you take control of him!"  
  
"Says who?" asked Marie.  
  
"Says me!" Sara looked at the rest of the kids. "So, are we gonna fight or what?"  
  
"We can't" said Jimmy. "We don't have digimon." The Eds' digimon were all bent out of shape and too tired to fight.  
  
"This mega is too strong" said MegaPlumamon. She decided to sit down in the middle of the arena. Signoramon was getting weak as well.  
  
"These guys are gonna show which one is better by killing themselves" said Eddy. "War is pointless."  
  
"Exactly right, Eddy" said Double-Dee. "War is nothing more than a fight to the death, but this fight leads to consequences."  
  
"I once stepped on a consequence" said Ed. "It hurt really badly."  
  
The other children, wishing they could help, were sitting by the wall anxiously watching the battle.  
  
"What should we do?" asked Johnny. "Plank says he wants to be a digidestined."  
  
"There's nothing better than believing" said Jimmy.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Nazz.  
  
"You know, believing. We can shout to the Ed's digimon that they can win this battle."  
  
"Oh, so we can think that they're going to win."  
  
"We don't think, we know." Jimmy stood up and cupped his hands over his mouth. "MegaPlumamon! Tortugamon! Zannadramon! You can do it!" The weakened digimon overheard what Jimmy was yelling.  
  
"C'mon guys, let's join him!" suggested Sara. "Go good guys!" It wasn't long before the rest of the cul-de-sac kids were joining in the preaching.  
  
"Those children have faith in us" said Tortugamon as he lifted up his head.  
  
"I think I'm getting stronger and healthier" said Zannadramon. The Eds shouted optimistic things at their digimon partners to finish the job. MegaPlumamon, Tortugamon and Zannadramon closed their eyes. They glowed very brightly and began getting smaller and smaller. After they stopped glowing and shrinking, they were at their rookie forms again (Elegantemon, Amigachomon and Furettomon).  
  
"What happened?" asked Eddy. "I thought you were going to get stronger."  
  
"This is only step one of getting stronger" said Furettomon. "Ready guys?"  
  
"Ready!" said Elegantemon and Amigachomon. They ran onto the arena and jumped into the air. They glowed very brightly.  
  
"What are they getting themselves into?" asked Double-Dee.  
  
"Amigachomon warp-digivolve to. Cannonemon!"  
  
"Elegantemon warp-digivolve to. MetalPlumamon!"  
  
"Furettomon warp-digivolve to. MetalZannadramon!"  
  
Whoa. That was amazing. Stay tuned! 


	10. Alone again, NaturEdly

Sadly, this is the last chapter (aw, no more EE&E/digimon cross- over?). The surprise is located in my bio!  
  
The Eds were astounded at what they saw. Their partners were the strongest they've ever been. Cannonemon looked like a brontosaurus with armor and cannons on his shoulders. MetalPlumamon looked like a quadra- pedal bird with armor all over her body. MetalZannadramon looked like a Chinese dragon with gems on his giant tusks. He was wearing a mask, had spikes on his body and had a pair of wings.  
  
"Whoa" said Eddy.  
  
"That's unbelievable" said Double-Dee.  
  
"I'm Ed" said Ed. Cannonemon looked Ed in the eye. "Hiya, friend!"  
  
"Remember! Don't kill them, get them to the point where they just faint!"  
  
"Adrenaline cannon!" shouted Cannonemon. His cannons aimed at Signoramon and fired. She was knocked out immediately.  
  
"I hope she's okay." Meanwhile, Pazzesmon and Madellomon were behind the three maiden's thrones discussing something.  
  
"This absolutely horrible and awful" said Pazzesmon.  
  
"I think the only way out of this is to just sacrifice ourselves" said Madellomon.  
  
"What?! I don't wanna die now!"  
  
"Our life is just going to get worse and worse. Besides, once we die, we turn back into eggs and start our lives over again at the Primary Village."  
  
"And look how badly the Eds have damaged Signoramon. She's sure to die now."  
  
"C'mon Pazzesmon, let's do it." Madellomon and Pazzesmon walked up to the edge of the arena. They ran out right in front of Signoramon's corpse and waved their paws.  
  
"Get us! Get us!" they shouted. The Eds were confused.  
  
"You mean you want to die?" asked Double-Dee.  
  
"Yes!" shouted Madellomon. "This is the worst life I've ever lived and I would like to start it over again." The Eds were even more confused.  
  
"What does she mean?" asked Eddy.  
  
"Digimon don't stay dead forever when they die" said MetalPlumamon. "They get reconfigured and turned back into eggs." Double-Dee thought for a moment before he got a sure look on his face.  
  
"Let's make those digimon happy" he said. "MetalPlumamon! Cannonemon! MetalZannadramon! Combine your attacks!" The other cul-de- sac kids were starring at the huge battle.  
  
"Did you hear that?" asked Kevin. "The dorks are helping the Kanker's digimon sacrifice themselves."  
  
"Plank says 'you guys wanna get ice cream after this'" said Johnny.  
  
"Adrenaline cannon!" shouted Cannonemon. He unleashed his attack.  
  
"Metal ice strike!" shouted MetalZannadramon. A giant icicle shaped like a thunder bolt appeared in his hand. He threw it towards Cannonemon's attack.  
  
"Queen crusher!" shouted MetalPlumamon. A huge, beaming force came out of MetalPlumamon's beak and hit the two other attacks. This resulted in a huge booming sound and one big mega attack that looked like a swirling ball.  
  
"That's amazing" said Nazz. Cannonemon ran toward the ball and used his strength to push it to the other side. BOOM!!!! The mega attack hit the Kanker's digimon and a huge cloud of dust appeared.  
  
No one could see until a few minutes later. Signoramon, Pazzesmon and Madellomon were lying there motionless. The Kankers ran down to their digimon.  
  
"What happened to you guys?" asked May. Pazzesmon opened her eyes to find that her partner was there starring down at her.  
  
"Remember me" she said. She reached her paw out and jerked it back. Her eyes closed and she stopped breathing. Within a few moments, the three digimon disappeared into black dust.  
  
"You killed them!" shouted Lee.  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but that's what they wanted" said Double- Dee.  
  
"They're with the big purple zucchini now" said Ed.  
  
"They didn't want a life of slavery" said Nazz "They didn't want to taken for granted. All they wanted was a great life. Digidestined are supposed to befriend their digimon, not make them their humble slaves. The Eds share a special bond with their digimon partners, one that should never end. The digimon watch out for them, like guardian angels. You girls should be ashamed of yourselves. And you call yourselves digidestined." May's lip was quivering.  
  
"You may have outsmarted us this time, but we'll be back all right!" said Lee. She waved her hand a couple times and forced it toward the ground. The biggest cloud of dust appeared. Everything was blocked and everyone was getting dizzy.  
  
"Eddy. Eddy. Eddy." said Furettomon's voice. Eddy opened his eyes slowly. Staring back at him was Furettomon. As soon as Eddy got up, he saw that he was back at the cul-de-sac.  
  
"We're home. WE'RE HOME!!!" shouted Eddy in amazement.  
  
"I'm glad to be back too, Eddy" said Double Dee. He walked over to Eddy with Elegantemon holding his hand.  
  
"You heard the Kanker sisters" said Ed. "They'll be back."  
  
"That's what evil villains always say, Ed" said Eddy. "And they don't even mean it. You see a lot of sci-fi movies; you should know this by now."  
  
"Oh, yeah." Ed spotted Sara in the bushes sleeping like a baby. "BABY SISTER!!!" Ed and Amigachomon rushed over and saw that Sara had already opened her eyes.  
  
"I'm already awake!" she said aggressively. "And I found this thing beside me." Right next to her was a little, yellow blob with a beak.  
  
"I'm Canarymon, and we're friends forever" it said.  
  
"Sara!" shouted Jimmy. "This thing won't stop following me!" Jimmy was running while a red blob with a giant cherry stem and a little horn on his head was chasing him.  
  
"It's okay!" it shouted. "I'm your digimon partner, Tsuchermon!"  
  
Johnny and Plank were on the swing sets unconscious. When Johnny woke up, he saw that two blobs were sitting in his lap.  
  
"For cryin' out loud!" he shouted. One blob had squiggly ears and big eyes and one blob had squiggly ears, big eyes and a big antenna on his head.  
  
"I'm Neotamamon" said the first blob.  
  
"I'm Glowtamamon" said the second blob. Johnny looked at his side.  
  
"What are these attached to my pants?" He asked. On his pants were two wrist watch-like things.  
  
"Those are digivices" said Neotamamon.  
  
"But I thought digidestined got only one digimon partner and one digivice." It was then that Johnny had realized something. "Hey, Plank. you're a digidestined too!!!" Johnny attached Plank's digivice to him and Plank still showed his dorky smile.  
  
"Why do I have to be put with the inanimate object?" asked Glowtamamon.  
  
"Plank's not just an inanimate object!"  
  
Eddy was walking on the sidewalk with Furettomon when he all of a sudden got hit with three water balloons. He looked at the bushes.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked.  
  
"Dork!" said Kevin's voice. He popped up out of the bushes with a blob. This one had two cat ears and a mushroom on her head. "This is my new partner in crime, Ambermon."  
  
"It looks like those sponge-for-brains Ed boys have saved the day, yes?" asked Rolf. "Especially since I have a buddy that gives me gardening tips!"  
  
"FYI, my name is Quatmon" said Rolf's digimon (it looked like an orange with eyes and a mouth). The kids heard Nazz laughing in the distance. Nazz was in the tree house talking to something.  
  
"Hey guys!" she shouted. "Check it out, I woke up here! I'm a digi- watchamacallit too!" She held up her digivice with pride.  
  
"So this is what humans are like" said Englemon, Nazz's digimon (he lookr like Chibumon, but he was green and he had wings).  
  
All the children gathered in the center of the cul-de-sac.  
  
"This is great" said Eddy.  
  
"What should we do now?" asked Jimmy.  
  
"Let's play!" said Ed. "I AM THE WALRUS!!!"  
  
"The walrus is worshipped in my country" said Rolf. "Are you making fun of me? GOSH DARN-IT YOU HAVE ANGERED THE SON OF A SHERPARD!!!" Rolf and Quatmon began chasing Ed and Amigachomon.  
  
*Note: The cul-de-sac kid's (Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Jimmy, Sara, Johnny, and Plank) digimon stay at their fresh forms when they're not battling (just like how Gatomon stays at her champion form when she's not battling). This story's just begging for a sequel, isn't it?  
  
A few hours have passed and the kids were still playing with their new digimon partners. Double-Dee was sitting on the side walk looking at the sewer drain.  
  
"I still don't believe those Kanker sisters did that to their digimon" he said.  
  
"Don't worry" said Elegantemon. "Rolf made something, though." Rolf was dragging something big and heavy under a big white sheet.  
  
"Behold!" he said. When he pulled the sheet off, the children saw that he made a monument. The monument had Bellomon, Pazzesmon, and Sensimon on it. In big letters, it said "DEDICATED TO THE MEMORY OF BELLOMON, PAZZESMON AND SENSIMON".  
  
"That's beautiful, Rolf" said Double-Dee. "It's better than that awful robot you made a while back." Ed came stomping into the scene with a rope.  
  
"Hey guys!" he said. "I've finally got me a chicken!" At the end of the rope was a tied-up Kokatrimon.  
  
"ED YOU SHOULD RETURN THAT TO THE DIGITAL WORLD!!!"  
  
"Why must you destroy my dreams, Double-Dee? C'mon, Amigachomon. This chicken needs a cage." Ed dragged the Kokatrimon back to his house. I guess you could say that the children lived happily ever after. But meanwhile.  
  
"This stinks" said Lee. "We have no servants anymore."  
  
"It was pretty fun being evil" said Marie. May was on the couch with her other two sisters looking through a kaleidoscope.  
  
"Pretty colors" she said. Outside, a UFO suddenly crash-landed in the trailer park.  
  
"What was that?" asked Lee. The Kanker sisters ran outside. They saw a UFO in the ditch it made. The door slowly opened. Out of the UFO came a big-headed, green-glowing alien with a glow stick.  
  
"I think it's from another world" said Marie.  
  
"Here we go again" said Lee.  
  
"Who cares!" said May. "Let's kiss it!" she ran over to the alien and started smooching it's forehead.  
  
"May, your lips are glowing bright green!" said Lee.  
  
"I know, isn't it purdy?" she asked. She smooched that alien over and over again and that's where our scene ends.  
  
The end 


End file.
